A Red Head in Danger
by Melody-Jean
Summary: My first ever fan-fic, done ages ago. A wounded woman enters camp and causes quite a stir! Friendship, humour, danger, action, and of course romance. H/OC Okay pep! i need more reviews so i know whether to keep this story!


**Hi Guys!**

**This was my first ever fan-fiction, so I thought I'd put it on. But please review, also tell me if you like it! ****if you do, then I'll update and add more chapters. If not I'll bin it! anyhow, i hope you like and enjoy...**

**Oh and before i forget _no i do not_ own MASH or any of it's character. but if i had then Hawkeye wouldn't have gone loony in the last episode and Henry Blake wouldn't have died. RIP Henry!!**

* * *

It was a strange sight to see a wounded women in a MASH unit, Hawkeye mused. Sure women came into the camp, but most of them were the nurses or wounded Korean women or the odd 'working' girl. It was rare for a woman who had no connection with nursing to come this close to the front line.

He wondered what she was and why she was over here, definitely not a soldier so why be over here? She had lain in the same position for the past two days. He had been shocked to see her in along with the other wounded. He remembered how she had looked then and compared it with how she looked now.

She had looked pale, and her riot of red-gold curls had been a ruddy brown colour because of the mud and blood that it had been covered in. The nurses had gone green with envy when they discovered it's natural colour and texture. It was light and wavy, with the sheen that hairs gets when the person is healthy and treats it right.

As she had become healthier it caused her to become increasingly better looking, so she had had to be moved to the end bed, with a screen put around the bed to stop her admirers staring at her and so that the medical staff could supervise her condition and that of the other patients.

Her fellow patients had recognised her as an occasional model and small time actress, and had become obsessed with the only woman who was not a nurse and who could possibly be single.

She certainly looked like a model or an actress. She was tall, just shorter than his own 6 foot 2½ inches. Her legs could stop a man dead in his tracks at twenty paces, they were long and slender and shapely. Enough to drive a man's libido into overload, he thought with a wry grin.

He had seen many beautiful women, but there was something about this one. He had been shocked to see her red-gold hair and the odd coloured blue eyes. They were such a dark shade of blue that they bordered on violet. Apparently that had been her defining feature as well as her face and body. But the patients had called her Jenna-Lyn, where as her dog tags said her name was Major Jennifer Jean Johnson.

* * *

Jenny woke in a strange bed. It was lumpy and uncomfortable, and there was a lump right at the bottom of her spine, and it hurt. She shifted her position and instantly regretted it, as a shaft of pain shot from her shoulder right through to her fingers and another sliced through her stomach, all at the same time.

"Hey easy there, sleeping beauty! We don't want you ruining all my hard work on that shoulder, now do we?" a man drawled. He was sitting somewhere beside her, but she was to busy trying to stop herself from crying out with her pain to take any notice. He continued, not bothering to hear her reply, "Are you okay? You've gone pale. Damn it, you're in pain why didn't you say something?"

"I can't say it hurts if you don't let me get a word in edge ways. Now can I?" She grimaced as he moved the bandage on her shoulder, but it didn't hurt anymore. She opened her eyes to see who it was. She was shocked when she was confronted with a handsome doctor, _or was it surgeon? _He grinned at her.

She took the time to have a good took at him. He had black hair, which flopped over his forehead, with what looked like a few grey hairs. That wasn't surprising if he had been here for a few months, it was stressful and often scary; so that probably a fair few men would have a few pre-mature greys – she knew that her brothers would go home with more than a few. But on this man they gave him a sexy, almost distinguishing look. He looked as if he hadn't bothered to wash or shave for a week either, which added to his sexy looks giving him a rugged rough-and-tumble look about him.

His eyes were his best feature though; they were a gorgeous shade of blue. They were serious at the moment as he was concentrating on her wounds, but she'd bet her bottom dollar that they would sparkle in laughter and have little crinkle lines at the sides. He was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with a white floral pattern on it over the regulation army gear – obviously not a regular GI Joe – and a white doctor's coat.

She coughed a little to clear her throat, before saying "Hello Doc. How long have I been out of it? Oh, and which MASH unit is this?" He seemed shocked at her comprehension of where she was, and that she would ask such a question. She giggled weakly, but gasped as it hurt.

He gave her a wry smile before saying, "Oh ho! We have a smart miss here, BJ. You're in the best MASH unit around, little lady. You are currently staying in the 4077th's Luxury suite. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay. You've been here for the last two days, sleeping quite nicely. Except for the odd bit of snoring, of course!" He grinned at her indignant face and quick denial. "Oh, and the name's Hawkeye, not Doc."

She frowned at the name. _Hawkeye ... Hawkeye ... now where have I heard that name before?_ Then it clicked into place. _Bingo! _He was Captain Benjamin Franklin Peirce, but better known as Hawkeye. He was a top notch surgeon, the best in the unit and Chief Surgeon, possibly the best in the whole of Korea. And he was a notorious lady's man. _So you better watch it my girl,_ she thought to herself.

"Well Hawkeye, I can't say it's nice to meet you in the circumstances, and as you probably know my name's Jennifer but please call me Jen or Jenny. I'll box you if you call me Jennifer, at least when I can anyway."

She moved and grimaced and cried out with the pain in her stomach. He cast a concerned look in her direction and carefully placed the shoulder bandage back in its place, then listened as she asked "Urrrrm, Hawkeye! Can I ask you a question?"

At his nod, she continued "I know it's a silly question to ask, but how many bullets did the surgeon get out of my stomach? I have a sneaking suspicion that something could have been left in there because it's killing me; every little movement I make it feels like someone's stabbing me. I was shot twice in the stomach, if I remember rightly, and once in the shoulder." She flinched as he cursed, and soon wished she hadn't. "Frank!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The man he had called BJ came rushing over, to stand at the end of the bed, trying to calm his friend down. He was as tall as Hawkeye; but had blond hair, an odd looking moustache, and a wedding ring (which Hawkeye lacked). He was attractive, but hadn't the knock-'em-dead charm Hawkeye had, but his eyes also were concerned as they looked on her and had sparkled with amusement earlier.

Another older man with silver grey hair that bordered on white and glasses, who BJ addressed as Colonel Potter, came up to the end of the bed to join him. And he was being followed by a blonde woman and a younger man, who also wore glasses and had a cute young-looking face. She recognised the woman as Major Margaret 'Hot-lips' Houlihan, head nurse of the MASH, fiancée of Lieutenant Colonel Donald Pnopscotch and rumoured to be the ex-mistress of one of the surgeons.

She was a damn good nurse and officer – but she was lousy with the other nurses in camp (for Jen had received a few complaints about her treatment of them). However, being the spoilt daughter of an ex-General helped to get these things smoothed over.

And the young man who was standing at the Colonel's elbow had to be none-other-than _the_ Corporal Walter 'Radar' O'Reilley, who was the company clerk and a real gem of a person. If anyone in camp needed anything, Radar would be able to get it for you – sometimes without you even asking him. A lot of the other clerks envied him for his resourcefulness and talent at bartering, so he was rather famous with the clerks and any other admin personnel, as well as Jen herself. This was because if his paperwork didn't arrive early, then it was dead on time.As she was thinking this, Colonel Potter asked Hawkeye, "What's the matter son?"

To which he got a terse reply of "Frank's gone and left a bullet in her stomach!" He was gesturing towards Jenny as he said this. "She's in agony. Every time she moves, it feels like someone's stabbing her. I was working on her at the same time as Frank and I only saw him take out one bullet. She says she was shot twice."

After he had finished, she added in a quiet tone, "Most definitely shot twice in the stomach! I would remember such a thing!"

At that precise moment, a man walked in. He was slightly shorter than both Hawkeye and BJ. And she saw to her amusement it looked as if he had no lips and no chin to speak of. He wore a Major's clusters, and she realised that it must be Major _Frank_ 'Ferret-Face' Burns – lousy, careless surgeon and Major Houlihan's rumoured ex-lover.

He approached the group that was now assembled at the end of her bed; Hawkeye however was still sitting next to her bed and at some point had taken her hand in his. He began to run his thumb across the back of her hand absently in a comforting manner (for her or for him, she couldn't tell), as he yelled at Frank. "Were you born an idiot or is it something you worked at, Frank? Did you root around in her stomach to make sure there was only one bullet? No, of course you didn't Frank. You've left a bullet in her! Oh my Lord!" he exclaimed.

She had gone green due to feeling sick because of how they were discussing about routing around inside her body like it was a normal thing. _I feel faint_, she thought dizzily before she closed her eyes, paled and fainted dead away. She never knew about the rush and mini crisis that followed her fainting. She was rushed into Pre-Op to have an emergency surgery; where Hawkeye operated, Margaret assisted him, BJ as the gasman, with Father Mulcahy (who was praying all the while), Colonel Potter (who was now cursing Frank Burns under his breath) and Radar (who was worrying throughout the surgery) as an audience.


End file.
